Why God?
by jordan.honeycutt.7
Summary: Ty end up being in a coma for five years after marrying Amy. In those five years the world seems to have changed. Can Amy help him heal? This is a Christian story but I hope you'll give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

Amy's POV:

"By the power vested in me by the Province of Alberta, I hereby declare you Mr. and Mrs. Ty Borden." I hear those words and move to kiss my new husband Ty. He leans in and passes out right in front of me. I jump back slightly startled and kneel down to him. "Hey Ty, you weren't supposed to do that," I joke at him. He doesn't move and I look up. "I think something is really wrong," I say to my dad. "We'll get him to the hospital," Grandpa says. I see Dad talking into his phone, "Yes, we need an ambulance. Thank you."

Amy's POV:

"Ms. Fleming?" A nurse walks over to me and I stand up. I haven't had a chance to even change out of my wedding dress. "Actually, it's Mrs. Borden," I answer back. "Sorry, the doctor is currently checking Mr. Borden. We've run some scans and are waiting for the results to come back. You probably want to see him and you can in about fifteen minutes." I nod, "Thank you." I sit back down and rub my eyes. "Hey Amy, how is he?" Lou asks. The whole family is there and I feel a tear roll down my face. "They are still running tests on him to check everything out," I answer. She hugs me and I stand up. "Lou, are you coming back soon?" I ask her. "Well, maybe tomorrow. Why?" she answers me. "I need some clothes. I can't stay in this forever," I say as I motion towards the dress. "Oh, Oh! I can get you some clothes." I smile, "It's no rush Lou." The doctor then walks up to us. "Mrs. Borden?" he says. "Yes?" I answer him back. "Ty has some major problems right now…"

Ty slowly opens his eyes and blinks several times. Finally his eyes clear up and he sees where he is. He sits up slowly and looks around. The room he is in is a blue color with some shades. He looks at a calendar and can't believe his eyes. He sees, June 30th, 2019.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey sorry for the short chapter just wanted to set up the story. I appreciate any and all reviews

As Ty realizes the date he quickly sits up. "Hey, is anybody here?" he yells. "Sir, please sit down," a nurse answers him quickly. "Phone his family. Ty Borden is awake." "What's going on? Where am I?" Ty says quickly. "Your at a medical facility," she says. "Where's my wife? What happened?" he continues to say. "Your wife, Mr. Borden, will be here very soon. Now please calm down." Ty takes a seat back on the bed he was on.

Amy is bringing a horse back to the stable when she receives a phone call. "Yes, this is she. Really?! I'll be there as soon as I can!" She rushes to bring the horse in when Lou comes in. "Hey Lou, Ty's awake! Can you take care of this horse?" Amy says quickly. "That's great! I'll take care of him. Go!" Lou answers. Amy hurries off and jumps in her truck.

"Please just let me go," Ty says agitating the nurse. "Sir, your wife will be here soon. "Ty!" He hears a voice very familiar to him and she walks in to the room. She hugs him and he hugs her back. "Hey, what's going on? Why does that calendar say 2019?" he asks her. "You might want to sit down," Amy answers him. He sits down and she starts, "The day we got married you passed out. The news wasn't good when the doctor finally found out what was wrong with you." Ty nods slowly and she continues, "We had the option to either medically induce a coma or let you die. We induced the coma obviously. There was a chance you would never wake up. We moved you here." Amy stops and looks at Ty, "You alright?" she asks him. "It's just a lot to take in. When can I leave?" he asks her. "As soon as the doctor comes back we'll know. I really missed you," Amy says. Ty moves into kiss her but the doctor walks in. "Ah, Mr. Borden, it is good to finally meet you. Everything looks fine and we would like to send you home in about a week." "Thank you doctor," he answers back. The doctor hands a clipboard to a nurse as she walks in. "Now, Mr. Borden, since you haven't used any of your muscles in five years we would like to start some physical therapy on you." Ty nods again and says, "Who would do the therapy?" The nurse responds, "Well, we'll do it here to start. Then when you go home a home health care nurse will guide for a while. Then you and your wife can work together. Any questions?" Ty shakes his head and the nurse leaves. He looks at Amy and kisses her for the first time in five years.

Many preparations go into Ty going home. Amy barely has time for her clients before Ty gets home. He's gotten back into walking and his muscles are coming along nicely. "Thank you God for bringing Ty back to me and please help me to do your will every day. In Jesus's name amen." She hears a knock on the door and quickly gets up. "Hey, welcome home!" she says to her husband. He walks in slowly and looks around. Amy had put in a bid for ranch a little after the wedding and she had gotten it. It was around seventy acres about twelve miles from Heartland. Her dad had helped her build different stables and storage barns around the property. Ty settles down on the couch and the nurse tells him, "I'll let you get settled in here but I'll be back tomorrow. You do a little exercising. Try to do a little walking but overdo it. We can work on that tomorrow a little more. Beautiful place you have here, take advantage of it." The nurse smiles and leaves. "So, what do we have to in this place of ours?" Ty asks her. "Right now, not much. I thought we could take for a while. There's a lot we need to catch up on." Ty answers, "Ok, what do you want to talk about?" Amy shrugs, "If we can't think of anything to talk about we can just lay down." Ty laughs, "I was asleep for five years but I think a nap will do." She helps him up and they go lay down.

Eight year old Katie and her mother ride up to Ty and Amy's house. Peter is staying at the Dude Ranch with their one year old daughter Kendra. They ride up to the side window and see Amy and Ty sleeping together peacefully. "Hey Katie, I think we can come back later," Lou says smiling to herself.

They reappear that night at Heartland for dinner. Ty comes in after Amy and Jack shakes his hand. "Good to see you." Ty nods and sits down. They have fried chicken and mashed potatoes. Everybody laughs and jokes about life but eventually the evening winds down and everybody starts to leave Ty sits outside. "I love you Amy," he says as she sits down next to him. "I love you too Ty," she answers.

AN: I promise the next chapters will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Ty wakes up the next morning and looks over at his wife. She's still sleeping and he smiles to himself. He lays back down next to her and she rolls over.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asks her.

"I was just waking up," she answers smiling at him. "So what's on the plate of today?" he asks Amy.

"Well, I thought I would check on some of the horses then we could just hang out," she answers him. "Just like we're teenagers right?" he says laughing a little.

"Well, if you put it like that," she says. She pecks him on the lips, "Come here you," Ty says to her.

He starts to tickle her and she starts to struggle. "Ty, Ty!" she says giggling. "I've got you," he says laughing. They settle down after a minute and lay back down.

"You know what? The horses can wait just a while longer," Amy says.

She kisses him and he smiles. "So what's happened while I was gone?" Ty asks her.

"Well, it may take a while to explain it," Amy answers him. "I think we've got a little bit of time," Ty answers.

"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning?" Amy asks.

Ty nods and she says, "About three months about the wedding I got a call from a client. I hadn't done much with horses besides the ones we had pretty much finished up on. The call was from a Jacob Martin, he was from Wyoming, and he wanted to see if I could help his horse. I decided I needed to get away for a while and traveled down there. He needed me to work with a cutting horse."

September 20,2014

"Amy Fleming?" a man asks the young woman who's pulled up in a truck.

"Yes, that is me but actually it is Amy Borden," she responds.

"I am Jacob Martin," he says. "Nice to meet you Mr. Martin," she says.

"Please, call me Jacob," he says continuing, "Okay Jacob. Where can I put my stuff?" Amy asks him. "Right this way." He motions towards a large house. "You'll stay in the guest room right down the hallway and to the first door on the right." Dinner will be served at six p.m. I let you get settled in."

He leaves and she starts to unpack. She pulls a drawer out and sees a Bible. She puts it on the bed and continues to unpack. If everything goes right she should be here for about a week. A little bit later she hears a knock, "I hope I'm not interrupting. It's time for dinner," Jacob says.

"Okay, I will be there in just a minute," she answers.

He leaves and she takes another look at the Bible before leaving. She joins him in the dining room and they sit down.

"I hope you don't mind if I pray before I eat?" he asks her.

She shakes her head no and closes her eyes. He says a quick prayer and they get to eating. "So, Jacob, how did you found your ranch?" Amy asks him. "Well, much like Heartland it has been in my family for generations. Originally the land was bought in the eighteen hundreds. We've owned it ever since."

He pokes around at his food and she says, "That's interesting. So tell me more about this horse." "Well, he was abused for a long time and I just picked him up a few months ago." "How is he spooked?" Amy asks him.

As Amy is telling the story they hear a knock on the door. Ty gets up and walks through the house. When he opens the door he sees Lou standing there. "Hey Lou," he says.

She hugs him and he invites her in. "Hey Lou," Amy says.

"Hope I wasn't interrupting anything," she says.

"No, Amy and me were just talking," Ty says. "Well, I just wanted to stop by and ask if you needed anything," she says.

"I think we're good," Amy says. "You know, Lou, if you want to come in," Ty says.

Amy gives him a look but Lou steps inside. "I have to clean up the mess "Amy says. "It looks great anyway," Lou says.

Ty and Amy take the couch and Lou sits on a chair. "So, Ty, how are you feeling?" Lou asks.

She's fidgeting around in her chair and Ty notices it. "I'm feeling great actually, is everything ok?"

he asks her. "Well, I think I'm pregnant," she blurts out.

Amy looks surprised at her while Ty says, "Congrats." "Well I haven't gone to the doctor or anything so it isn't confirmed."

"Still, it's exciting isn't it?" Amy asks her. "It is, and really scary, Peter and I aren't ready for this," Lou says.

Amy walks over to her, "Lou, you and Peter will be fine. You're already raising two beautiful girls. You guys will be fine."

Lou looks up, "You really think so?" Amy answers, "No, I know so."

Lou stands up, I guess I should go. Peter should probably know right?" Amy and Ty stand up, "You don't have to go so quick Lou," Amy says.

"You two probably have some catching up to do." Lou walks out and Ty sits back down.

"I never realized how much muscles do for you," he says.

"Well not using them for five years probably hasn't helped any," Amy says. "Do I need to exercise?" Ty asks her. "Probably couldn't hurt," Amy answers him. They spend the rest of the day working Ty into a saddle and working his arms. "Why aren't we working on my legs?" he asks Amy. "Doctor said to work one part of your body out at a time. They ride back to their house and spend the evening talking and enjoying each other's company. "Hey Amy," Ty says as they lay in bed that night. "Ya?" she groggily answers him. "Thanks for waiting for me," he says. "No problem. Love you," she says. "I love you too," he answers.

AN: Sorry for the long wait


End file.
